The invention relates to novel heterocyclic compounds, their preparation and their use as medicaments, in particular as antibacterials.
The preparation of a bicyclic derivative having the empirical formula C10H18N2O is described in particular in the journal J. Org. Chem., Vol. 37, No. 5, 1972, pages 697 to 699.
The preparation of bicyclic derivatives having the empirical formulae C6H9NO2 and C7H11NO2 is described in particular in the journal J. Org. Chem., Vol. 45, No. 26, 1980, pages 5325-5326.
The preparation of bicyclic derivatives having the empirical formulae C10H18N2O and C7H12N2O is described in particular in the review Chemical Reviews, 1983, vol. 83, No. 5, pages 549 to 555.
The preparation of a compound having the empirical formula C12H12N2O is described in particular in the journal Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2000, 39, No. 3, pages 625 to 628.
No particular use of these compounds in the therapeutic field was described in these documents.
Moreover, patent application WO 2002 10172-A describes azabicyclic compounds used in the therapeutic, in particular antibacterial, field.